fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Alzack Connell
|kanji=アルザック・コネル |rōmaji=''Aruzakku Koneru'' |alias= |race=Human |gender-male |age=18 (debut)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Cover 25 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Bisca Connell |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= Bisca Connell (Wife) Asuka Connell (Daughter) |counterpart=Alzack (Edolas) |magic=Guns Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 9 |japanese voice= |english voice=Austin Tindle |image gallery=yes }} Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the west. He came to Fairy Tail as an immigrant and joined the Guild. Currently in year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell Appearance Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair, which has a shade of dark purple to it and covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. In the anime, his hair appeared quite short in comparison to the manga until the Fighting Festival arc. The 7-year time skip didn’t affect Alzack’s appearance much, with the only prominent differences being his much shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it’s worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 3-4 A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat, similar to a poncho, with thin strips hanging from the edges, covering most of his body, together with a shirt, with its sleeves rolled up, torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges, held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, and he also sports a ornament circling his left leg, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Alzack’s attire received subtle changes: his former poncho got replaced by a new, lighter-coloured one, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting much less strips hanging from it than his old one, greatly spaced out from one another. He seems to have added a dark vest over his shirt, and switched the belt holding up his old pants to a new one, whose buckle is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun. Personality Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades, and is willing to risk his life to fight for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 9-10 However, this very determination of him seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Cover However, Alzack displayed extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus Dreyar's orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guildmates to do it, and claimed that he would never have forgiven Laxus for doing this to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 16-20 However, after the timeskip, he and Bisca marry each other and have a daughter named Asuka. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Alzack is seen attacking Phantom Lord's base with his guildmates during the Guild War between them and Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 When Makarov is caught off-guard by Element 4 Aria's Metsu's spell, which drains his Magic, and sent crashing on the first floor, Alzack, who's fighting a Phantom Lord member, is seen shocked, asking what happened upstairs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 In the anime, during the confrontation, he was shown taking down numerous opponents with his Guns Magic, with his partner (and love interest) Bisca Mulan covering his shoulders.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Alzack and Bisca are subsequently the ones charged with taking the injured Makarov to his old acquaintance, the healing Mage Porlyusica, in order for him to receive treatment. Both of them are surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious Master in the face, demanding explanation, and are told that's for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands why the two of them are still around, which prompts Alzack and Bisca to try to convince the healing Mage to let them stay, stating that they're worried for their Master. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for someone ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the two "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way, prompting them to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 3-4 When Phantom Lord's own Guild building marches against Fairy Tail on large mechanical legs, Alzack is the first to spot it, and the one rushily informing his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 15 When Phantom's Master Jose Porla demands Lucy Heartfilia's handover, Alzack, together with Bisca and all of their guildmates, angrily cries that he's out of his mind if he thinks they will, refusing the order and readying to fight, subsequently engaging Jose's Shades with his fellow guild members, shooting the ghostly soldiers down with Bisca at his side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 After Makarov, having been healed thanks to Mystogan's intervention, appears to fight Jose and casts his Fairy Law, destroying all of his Shades in the process, Alzack and Bisca appear shocked, with him commenting surprised that the spell has no effect on them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 3 After Jose's defeat and Fairy Tail's victory, the two of them are seen hugging happily in the crowd of cheering guild members, seemingly without their usual embarrassment towards each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 They are then seen alongside their guildmates, listening to Makarov's comforting speech to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-19 Fighting Festival arc Alzack attends Miss Fairy Tail Contest and comments that Bisca is cute during her performance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 Later on, however, Bisca and the other contestants are turned into stone by Evergreen's Stone Eyes, to be used as hostages while Laxus Dreyar attempts to become Fairy Tail's Guild Master and to prove himself as the Guild's strongest Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 14-15 After Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe leave, with the "Battle of Fairy Tail" having started and everyone rushing around to find the four opponents and free the girls, Alzack swears before Bisca's statue that he'll save her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 7 As he's searching around for them, he runs across Jet and Droy, with none of them having found any trace of the opponents. Alzack angrily kicks a nearby crate, stating that he'll never forgive Laxus. The three of them then find themselves surrounded by one of Freed Justine's Magical barriers, which will only allow the strongest Mage to leave, thus forcing the ones inside to fight each other. Jet and Droy refuse to fight, but Alzack instead claims that he has to save Bisca, and can't hang around doing nothing. He rapidly defeats both of them offscreen, with his being the first battle of Laxus' "game". He's seen leaving the place of the fight, moderately injured, stating that he's sorry. An injured Alzack continues through the whole battle, and remains the only one left of the ones who went searching for Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. He does, in fact, succeed in his objective, encountering Freed. He reprimands him for using his spells, which forced him to fight his comrades, all the while repeating to himself that it was for Bisca's sake, and then proceeds to attack him with Tornado Shot. However, Freed easily slices through it with his sword, much to Alzack's dismay. A moment after, he carries his hands to his neck, having become incapable of breathing, and asks if Freed possesses another "weird Magic" aside from his enchantments, before losing consciousness. Freed unsheathes his blade and reveals to have simply used one of his barriers, with its effect being to deprive those who employ Magic inside it of oxygen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-12 He's seen, conscious again, when everyone is informed through the use of Warren Rocko's Telepathy of the hostage girls having been saved, something which puts him at ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 11 He's amongst the ones attacking the lacrima orbs from Laxus' Thunder Palace and thus saving the town from its threat, but getting electrified alongside the others in the process due to the orbs' Organic Link Magic. While still telepathically communicating with Warren's help, Alzack is surprised and glad to hear Droy, the one he defeated before, ask if he's alright, to which he responds positively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 17-19 After Natsu Dragneel manages to defeat Laxus and save the town, Alzack and Bisca are seen together with their guildmates, with him nattering with Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 In the anime, Alzack takes part in the Fantasia parade on the same float as Jet, Droy and Max Alors, with the carriage's theme apparently being farming.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Oración Seis arc Alzack and Bisca are briefly seen amongst the others when Makarov declares that Fairy Tail will form an alliance with other legal Guilds to take down the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 15 After Light Team's success, Alzack is seen amongst the crowd of Fairy Tail members welcoming Team Natsu back and greeting the new members Wendy Marvell and Carla. Just like the others, he's surprised and thrilled to hear that Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 As the Guild proceeds to party and celebrate, Alzack watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's growing relationship alongside Bisca. He then wonders how he can get close to Bisca like they did to each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Edolas arc Alzack and Bisca, much like everyone else in the Guild, are excited by the news regarding Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's ace member and strongest Mage, returning to the Guild after three years of absence, and they wait for him alongside the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 All of them are shocked to hear that not even Gildarts himself could complete the 100 years job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 He and the other members of Fairy Tail (aside from Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla), alongside the townspeople of Magnolia and all of the buildings in the city itself, are subsequently sucked into the parallel world Edolas by the Anima dimensional gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 16-17 Here they're turned into a gigantic lacrima crystal, to serve as a source of Magic for king Faust's kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are saved from such doom by Mystogan's intervention, who reverses the sucking process of Anima, throwing all of Edolas' Magic back into Earthland (together with the Exceed race), and thus restoring the town of Magnolia, alongside all of its inhabitants and the Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 20 Tenrou Island arc After Lisanna's welcoming party and the following "brawl", Alzack and Bisca are seen sleeping not far from each other in the hall with their guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15 With the nearing of S-Class Trial, which will grant eight chosen participants the chance to compete in a contest which will make one of them an S-Class Mage, Alzack and Bisca, much like many guild mates, try to take on many jobs, in order for them to be chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 8 He's heard saying optimistically that, whatever the exam will be, those who pass shall become S-Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 15 After the candidates' names have been announced, Alzack is seen grieving the fact that he wasn't chosen, with Bisca at his side comforting him, stating that there's always next year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 18 X791 arc Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island, and the Fairy Tail Mages on it, Alzack and Bisca, now married, wait for Romeo who is staring out into the ocean. Alzack tells Romeo they should hurry back to the guild so Macao won't worry about him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-4 The group then returns to the guild and learns from their guild mates that The Trimens believes that Tenrou Island still exists. In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Alzack, joined by Bisca, Droy, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long wavy hair, who exposes Tenrou Island, inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild. The group then follows the girl who leads them to the Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl who is the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Teebo and his gang who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The night after the return of the missing members, the whole guild celebrates. During the celebration, Alzack and Bisca inform the missing members about their marriage and also about their daughter, Asuka Connell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 5-6 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Alzack and Bisca later go to the guild with their daughter Asuka. The two, along with Max and Romeo, inform the returning members about Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore and about the fact that Fairy Tail is now considered as the weakest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8-9 Romeo tries to tell the returning members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again but the other members of Fairy Tail, including Alzack, oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes to inform the returning members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returning members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 Months later, after the training is complete, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy, and Makarov meet Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla at the city where to festival is taking place; Crocus. Alzack along with the others explain to Team Natsu how the tasks change every year for the tournament, along with the rest of the rules.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-8 When the day of the games come Alzack, along with the rest of the guild members cheer for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who has also come to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, he, alongside his guildmates cheer for Lucy, unaware that Flare has Asuka as hostage to make Lucy lose. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's attempt, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9-18 After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Alzack joins the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 7 After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 15-17 After that the Grand Magic Games administration decides to re-arrange the teams due to Raven Tail's disqualification;Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team consisting of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Alzack alongside with his fellow Fairy Tail comrades are seen in the audience cheering their new "strongest team" comprising of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 For the Tag Battle portion of that day, Ichiya and the unknown Bunny person from Team Blue Pegasus are selected to fight Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy. At the start of the match, Ichiya tells the bunny that he can remove the costume, which he does and reveals to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to Alzack's and his Guildmates' surprise and displeasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 The final tag battle of the day then begins between Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. After seeing Natsu and Gajeel seemingly fall to the Twin Dragons and then stand up, Alzack watches in shock as Natsu goes to take the two on alone. When the two teams both release huge and powerful attacks on one another simultaneously, Alzack watches nervously for who will emerge the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 At the end of the match, Alzack joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 03 Magic and Abilities Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Jūdan Mahō (Ganzu Majikku)): Alzack's Magic revolves around the use of his guns, which greatly resemble real-life revolvers. As the name implies, he loads them with Magic bullets which never miss, and which, depending on their type, can be used for a variety of purposes. Alzack has got two guns at his disposal, and he's sometimes seen employing them together to perform more powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 *'Guns Magic: Tornado Shot' (銃弾魔法 台風弾 Ganzu Majikku Torunēdo Shotto): Alzack uses both of his guns, shooting two bullets at the opponent simultaneously. These generate two tornadoes in front of him, which rapidly merge into a single, larger one, which moves towards the enemy. The full effect of this spell was never seen, as Freed, against whom the attack was directed, cut through it with his sword. *'Guns Magic: Spark Shot': Alzack shoots multiple enemies at once with one of his guns. The ones hit by him are electrified, collapsing to the ground. (Anime Only) *'Guns Magic: Mud Shot': Alzack shoots a single bullet from one of his guns, which explodes into high-pressured mud, damaging the opponents and slowing them down. (Anime Only) *'Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot': Using one of his guns, Alzack fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 (Anime Only) *'Guns Magic: Blast Bullet': Employing a single gun, Alzack fires multiple fire bullets in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 (Anime Only) Relationships Appearances in Other Media OVAs Memory Days Alzack makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Alzack appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Guns Magic: Fast Bullet:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Guns Magic: Paralyze Bullet:' Cost 2 MP, Alzack must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Guns Magic: Blast Bullet:' Cost 4 MP, Alzack must be at lv32 to purchase it in the shop. *'Guns Magic: Lacryma Bullet:' Cost 3 MP, Alzack must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Alzack Connell is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *As seen in chapters and the Sorcerer Magazine cover, Alzack and Bisca like to watch Gray and Juvia's relationship play out.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Alzack is the warmth of the companions. He wishes to build a house in the north in the future. He said "I think that I have a good relationship with Bisca", when asked about good relationship with the Mages in Fairy Tail. The hardest job he has ever taken is participating in a spicy-food competition. Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia joins Fairy Tail *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell *Alzack Connell vs. Unnamed Fairy Tail Mages *Alzack Connell vs. Freed Justine *Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members